The Castle of Fyrien
by katiec32
Summary: missing scenes from the end of this episode. The time difference at the end always bothered me, plus Gwen thanked Arthur for all the help he had given to Elyan though we never found out what it was.


"See, that's what men like Cenred will never understand. Camelot was built on trust and loyalty. We will never be defeated as long as we stay true to those ideals" said Arthur seriously, smiling around at his friends.

Morgana smiled kindly back at him, "I couldn't agree more, Arthur" she said. When Arthur turned away her smile turned cold. She glanced over at Merlin with a glare. No one else noticed.

Arthur lead them home along a different path, "it will take slightly longer, but we won't be followed" he explained. Morgana frowned at this but did not argue. As night fell they found a place to camp. Morgana and Arthur tended the horses while Gwen and Elyan collected firewood. Merlin unpacked their supplies so he could start to make dinner.

"Your ankle seems much better Morgana" Merlin said flatly as he unbuckled a bag from one of the horses. She turned to him coldly but noticed Arthur walking toward them and plastered a smile on her face. "Yes, it's feeling much better thank you" she said brightly. "Good to hear!" Arthur said, squeezing her on the shoulder, "I was worried about you." She smiled at him, but threw a cold glare toward Merlin as Arthur walked off.

Merlin took the bag over to the fire that Gwen had just started. He unpacked their supplies and started to make supper. The others finished their tasks and came to sit around the fire with him.

Elyan looked around at the group and spoke nervously, "I just wanted to say thank you, to all of you." Arthur smiled at him, "don't mention it, we were just doing what was right" he smiled at Gwen also, and she blushed. Elyan shook his head "I know you risked a great deal to save me, and I appreciate it. It was very dangerous to come without your men…." He said. Arthur sighed, "yes, well I am afraid my father wouldn't have approved of such a rescue mission" he said with a shrug.

Elyan nodded, "well I can never thank you enough, I was so worried harm would come to Guinevere" he said, putting his arm around his sister and giving her a squeeze. She smiled back at him. Merlin chuckled, "don't worry, Arthur would never let anything happen to Guinevere!" he said cheerfully. Arthur glared at him and Merlin paused, "I mean, you know, Arthur would never let anything happen to any of us" he said quickly. Arthur frowned at him, "except perhaps you, Merlin" he said in a low voice. Merlin grinned at him, and Arthur gave him a look.

Merlin served their supper and they chatted quietly about their daring escape. Morgana stared moodily into the fire for most of the conversation. "What is the matter Morgana?" Arthur asked, "Oh, sorry," she said with a smile, "just my ankle is hurting, I think I will get some rest." She bid them goodnight and moved away to sleep.

The others talked awhile longer. Elyan explained how he had been working and bandits had drugged him and taken him away. "I couldn't think what they wanted with me" he said "I was so scared when they brought Gwen in, I couldn't bear to think they were going to hurt you" he said looking at her.

Arthur nodded, "don't worry, they can't hurt either of you now" he said kindly. "What will you do now, Elyan?" Gwen asked. He shrugged, "I can't go back, not now they know where I live, I'm not sure what I will do." Merlin smiled at him "you should come to Camelot" he offered. Elyan glanced at Gwen and hesitated "I don't know…" Gwen looked at him hopefully. Arthur smiled at the happy look on Gwen's face, "Yes you should come back with us." Elyan looked nervously up at Arthur who smiled, "I insist, your father's forge is not being used, you could start work there."

"but I couldn't afford…" admitted Elyan. Arthur shook his head, "there will be no charge until you have steady business."

"We can help you find somewhere to live too" Merlin said with a grin.

Elyan smiled in amazement, "you are too kind, I don't know what to say…" he said, taken aback. Gwen looked at him eagerly, "so you will come with us?" she asked. Elyan nodded, "if you would allow me to come back with you I would be most grateful. I hope one day I can repay your kindness" he said.

They chatted for awhile longer before Arthur advised they should all get some rest. They stood up from the fire and Gwen walked straight to Arthur, "thank you" she said quietly, staring up at him with a warm smile, "thank you so much Arthur."

She squeezed his arm and walked away to sleep. He stared after her with a silly grin on his face until Merlin walked up beside him, "you just going to stand there staring all night, Sire?" he asked, giving a little chuckle.

Arthur frowned, "shut up, Merlin." "Goodnight Arthur" Merlin replied with a grin.

They rose early the next day and made good time back to Camelot, arriving just before midday. Before they entered the city, Arthur confirmed with everyone their story, should Uther ask. Everyone swore to secrecy.

Elyan was to stay with Gwen that evening, and Gwen would take him to the forge the following day, Morgana had given her the day off. The next morning Merlin walked in to Arthur's chambers to wake him, and found he was already up. "You are up early" he said with a raised brow. Arthur shrugged, "we have a busy day" he said with a grin.

Merlin served his breakfast and Arthur looked at him happily, "sit down Merlin, I need to talk to you."

Merlin frowned at him; he warily walked over and sat opposite Arthur. "Yes….?"

Arthur handed a small bag of gold pieces over the table, "I need you to take this to Guinevere." Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"It's for Elyan, there should be enough to secure somewhere to live and get the forge running" he said seriously. Merlin gave a knowing smile, "right… for Elyan…" he said cheekily. Arthur frowned, "what do you mean?"

Merlin shrugged, "I just thought you might be helping him out to please Guinevere?" Arthur glared, "I'm just being nice, Merlin, perhaps you should try it sometime." Merlin stood up and put the bag of coins in his pocket, he grinned, "anything else, Sire?" he asked.

"No, go on. And not a word of this to anyone" Arthur said seriously. Merlin nodded, "of course not, I wouldn't want anyone thinking you were nice" he said happily.

Merlin ran from the room before Arthur could reply, or throw anything.

Merlin hurried down to Gwen's home and found her having breakfast with Elyan. They both greeted him warmly, "would you like to join us?" Gwen asked. Merlin shook his head, "no, thank you, I am just here to deliver something… from Arthur…" he said cheekily. Gwen frowned, "what is it?" Merlin grinned and passed over the bag of coins. "There should be enough there to find Elyan somewhere to live, and get the forge running." Gwen looked down at the bag in shock. Elyan stood up and shook his head, "I can't take this" he said. Merlin shrugged, "Arthur insisted." Gwen shook her head, "No.. Merlin…" she said quietly, trying to pass the bag back. Merlin took a step back, "seriously Gwen, he insisted. Just imagine how much trouble I will be in if I have to go back and tell him I didn't give it to you. Just take it, for me."

She smiled at him and relented, "tell him thank you." Elyan was staring at her, lost for words.

Merlin bid them both goodbye and returned to Arthur. Gwen spent the day happily showing Elyan around. They found a room for Elyan to rent, and bought supplies for the forge.

Gwen returned to work the next morning. She was taking Morgana's laundry to be washed when she remembered the story that Uther had been told. She took two silk dresses from the laundry room, promising herself to return them at the end of the week.

She took the dresses to Arthur's chambers and quietly knocked on the door. "What are they?" Arthur asked with confusion as she entered. "Two silk dresses. In case your father asks any questions" she responded wisely.


End file.
